dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallow vs El Fuerte
Mallow vs El Fuerte is ZackAttackX's fifty-first DBX. Description Pokemon vs Street Fighter! What kind of battle will these two cook up? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Lush Jungle - Pokemon Sun and Moon. "Steenee, you see anything?" Mallow's voice came from below. The Fruit Pokemon jumped down from the tree and reluctantly shook her head. Mallow bit her lower lip in concern - they had been searching for a Lum Berry for a while. Ash's Pikachu had come down with a sickness and all they needed to finish the medicine was a Lum Berry. The two ventured deeper into the jungle and came across a river with a single tree at the riverbank, and from it... "There it is! A Lum Berry!" Mallow cheered, rushing towards the tree, ordering Steenee to use Magical Leaf to unpick the berry. As the berry fell, a man in a luchador mask rushed in and caught it. "Here it is, the last ingredient for my recipe of Poffins! Thank you for retrieving it for me!" the man called back at Steenee and Mallow. The latter frowned. "Um... excuse me sir? We didn't retrieve it for you. We have a sick Pokemon that we need to take care of and we need that Lum Berry." Now it was El Fuerte's turn to pull a face. "Sorry, but if you want this berry, you're going to have to take me on." he challenged. Mallow rolled her eyes. "Sir, we don't have time for a battle." she tried to explain, though the luchador was already rushing in and preparing a leg drop. "Fine. Steenee, use Double Slap!" she commanded. The two fighters collided, and the battle was on. HERE WE GO! Double Slap and leg drop collided, both fighters unable to overpower the other. Steenee brought her attack back and swung again, rapidly slapping El Fuerte in the face. The luchador backflipped away to regain his composure. Mallow ordered Steenee to attack with Magical Leaf, to which Steenee obeyed, firing razor sharp leaves at her adversary. El Fuerte raised his arms in front of his face, blocking the attack. Steenee then rushed in at El Fuerte, attempting a Double Slap. This time, the luchador caught Steenee's attack, then threw her to the ground, following up with a quick kicking combo, then delivering a powerful spin kick to the Pokemon's midsection, sending her tumbling back towards Mallow. She was able to pick herself up in time to dodge an incoming leg drop, then responded with a Rapid Spin, aiming for El Fuerte's chest. She connected, and as the luchador attempted to grab her again, she flipped away and flew in with a powerful strike to his face. The luchador tumbled to the ground, but quickly recovered. Mallow commanded another Magical Leaf, wanting to keep El Fuerte at a distance. El Fuerte pulled out his frying pan and defended himself from the attack. Once the Magical Leaf had dispersed, he charged at Steenee, throwing his pan at the Pokemon. The pan smacked Steenee in the face and bounced off it. The Luchador caught the pan and followed up with several devastating shots. He then followed up with a Hurricanrana, launching Steenee into the tree. The Fruit Pokemon bounced off the tree hard, but the luchador did not let up, delivering a powerful sweep to his opponent, throwing her into the air. He then proceeded to punch her several times in the midsection before driving his leg down, grounding his foe. Steenee struggled to stand up and it looked as if El Fuerte was ready to finish the fight. He stood over the downed Pokemon, raising his frying pan, about the bash Steenee's face in. That was when Mallow then called out her next trick. "Use Sweet Scent!" she cried, and Steenee emitted a burst of pink gas, which stunned El Fuerte, who clasped his hands over his face to protect himself. Steenee bounced up and attacked with Rapid Spin, assaulting the Street Fighter from multiple angles. She uppercutted him into the air using Double Slap, then leaped up and delivered a neck-snapping smack to El Fuerte, who dropped the Lum Berry as his corpse crashed into the nearby river. Steenee landed, but collapsed to a knee in pain. Mallow rushed over to aid her friend. "You fought well, Steenee" she credited, embracing her Pokemon. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon vs Street Fighter' themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights